Maximum Torture
by UberSpazTiclyAwesome
Summary: After a huge fight, Max brings Fang back to the flock, how will they feel? And what happens when Max's pain is uncovered? Will she be the one to leave? T cuz I'm paranoid. New character! and 1st fanfic! please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Maximum Torture**

Maybe Fang was right, (I still can't believe I'm admitting this...) In his letter that he left, which feels so long ago. He had written that it was his hardest decision he'd ever made- leaving us. Us, as in the flock. I know everyone else felt a little down about him leaving, but I couldn't take any of it.

For weeks all I did was cry. Yes, me, Maximum Ride, was crying. I would try to hold them back, but the tears won. Everyone was worried about me, and I hated it. My mom was even worried and the flock had to go to her house. I loved being with my mom and Ella, but its like I couldn't show it. Every attempted smile came out as a grimace, and every laugh was pain filled. After a while, I just gave up on the act. I didn't know if Fang did, but I still loved him.

Then, we all got the pleasure of seeing him again with my clone, 'Maya'. It was as if I never existed. Or, that Maya was me. The video he downloaded on his blog, it was him and her, acting just as we did before everything got complicated. Of coarse things got complicated, its me we're talking about. I thought that maybe we could just try to talk and work it out, but when I tried, everything came out. And I mean _**everything**_. Then, he left me- again. He was right from his letter.

Leaving the flock might have been the hardest thing he'd done, maybe not. He was right about only wanting to go through it once- Leaving again, that is. But what he wasn't right about was writing he could never say no to me. He said no to a lot of things. Maybe not actually conversational, but I knew he knew what I meant by every little thing I did. We had always been like that. He could just- tell. He knew I wanted to talk, he knew I wanted to try and make things work, he knew I'd never want Dylan, just like he knew I still loved him desperately. And yet, through all of this, he ignored it. He ignored me.

Even after I was devastated by Angels disappearance, he left me. I knew I had the rest of the flock, but what he also knew was that I hated them seeing their leader like this. He knew I confided in him, and only him about things like this. If I didn't know what to do, didn't have a plan, things I didn't understand, he was there for me. Except then. He left, and I didn't understand. Yeah sure, now he was a leader of a team, but, what happened to us? I know for a fact that any other day he would have dropped it to help.

This was Angel, mostly, but also me. He loved Angel, and though it still hurts to think this- he loved me too. More than just someone to have his back in battle, more than a friend or family member. He _**loved **_me. But, we just seemed distant then. But, I remember everything. Everything that was going on inside my head, every feeling I experienced, and everything I wanted to.

That week when we went home to my moms, everyone was still gone. My mom, Jeb, and Ella were still gone. I wondered where they were, and I felt like crying more. But, instead, I left the rest of the flock to ask questions they didn't even know I wasn't paying attention to. My face was blank, and I walked into Ella's room. I didn't say anything, but inside, my thoughts were racing. I locked her door and plopped onto her bed. All I did was stare up at the ceiling. Next I knew, there was a knock at the door.

"Max?" Dylan called. I would have rolled my eyes any other day at this.

"What?" I replied in monotone. I felt completely different on the inside, but my emotions wouldn't show.

"Um, aren't you hungry?" he asked through the door.

"No." I said in the same tone.

"Are you sure? You need plenty of food," he started. I got up and opened the door.

"Thank you Dylan," I smiled sweetly. "But no thank you. Its been a long day, and from Ang- what happened, I think if I ate anything right now, I'd just barf it back up" I gave a slight chuckle.

He looked very convinced and nodded slowly. "Okay, I guess. Well, goodnight?"

"Goodnight Dylan. I'll see you in the morning" I said. He looked satisfied by my pleasant reaction since I've only been mean. But he stopped the door from closing.

"Don't you want to say goodnight to everyone else?" he asked. I nodded and walked out.

Nudge was 'reading' a magazine, but really just flipping pages. Gazzy was playing with Lego's again, and Iggy... he was just sitting on the couch.

"Hey everyone," I said. Gazzy and Nudge looked up at me, and Dylans eyes were already focused on me, and had been. "I would like to say something to all of you," I sighed and sat down in a chair.

"Whats wrong?" Nudge asked, as if nothing were.

"Okay, I know we've been through a lot in a while. We're all trying to deny it, but we all know avoiding it won't get us anywhere. We all miss Angel. Of coarse we do. I know I'm the flocks leader and all, but, the truth is that I don't always have the answers. I don't know if Angels alive or... not. But, what I know is, is that she wouldn't want us to remember her like this. She'd want us to think about everything good. I know, Max has gone all sappy on you. But, it seems like we've all lost a little of our tough shells. What I want you to know is that, no matter what, we'll always be a flock. I don't care what anyone says we always will be. Angel, where ever she is, is still part of the flock and always will be. Fang- even though he left, he still is a part of the flock," I looked over at Dylan.

"And even though, I know I can be pretty harsh on you, and I've said you aren't a member of the flock, I want you to know you are. Your trustworthy, and pretty nice, and have saved us all more than once."

"Thanks Max," Dylan smiled.

"I also want you to know," I glanced around. "Things lately, we don't know what might happen. But, I know that you are all stronger than ever" I held my fist out. They all tapped mine. "Night guys" then walked back to Ella's room.

I was still staring up at the ceiling. Ella's blanket was warm around me, and yet I still didn't feel that same loving feeling. I sighed quietly and looked at her alarm clock. **12:26**. I turned on my side. I went through all my thoughts, every single one of them ending back at Fang. No matter how many times I tried to change the subject in my head, it would end there. I knew what my mind was telling me, and was I was telling me. I wanted answers. No, I needed answers. I got up and sneaked over to the laptop. Fangs blog. I pulled it up and read the latest update.

_**Yo, peoples. Me and the Fang Gang heard about some trouble at New York. But, seriously, when will these people learn? Everything's been... a disaster. Angel is gone- dead or alive, we don't know- and the Fang Gang met the flock... Not the best of ideas. I doubt Max will ever even read this since things have been... off between us lately. But hey, its worth a try right? Max, if you are reading this, which I still doubt. But, by any chance you are, I'm still sorry. I made everything 'Off'. It wasn't you, or Angel, or Gazzy, or Nudge, or Iggy, and not even Dylan. It was me who did that, and I hoped we could talk. And have a conversation better than the last few times. I overreacted and I hope you'll except this. Check your E-mail.**_

_**-Fang**_

I closed the page and went to our E-mail. I didn't know what was in it, and part of me didn't want to know. But, I opened it anyways. Inside was an address of a hotel and a room number. It said that he wanted to talk, again. I wondered what to do. I had to figure things out. Everything. Maybe they found something, or maybe a lead on Angel, or just me and Fang. Those were three reasons to go. I knew the flock would also be in good hands.

_**I'm sorry to leave, guys. But, I'll be back. Don't come, because I know you'll think about it. Dylan, take care of them. And you don't come after me either. I need to do this alone. Just to find some answers. **_

_**-Max**_

And with that, I snuck out of the house and flew off. I couldn't even try to think about what was going to happen. What if it was just a very elaborate plan? But, I didn't think about this until my super speed brought me to the address of Fang's hotel. I walked into the lobby and walked up the stairs.

When I got to the right floor, and was standing in the hallway, I felt the need to puke again. There, right in the hall, was Maya and Fang. Maya was smiling at Fang, and he brushed a strand of hair from her face. Before I could stop it, the staircase door slammed shut and they both looked over to me. I turned back around and ran back down the stairs.

"Wait, Max!" I heard Fang call. I ignored him just as he did me. Soon, he was running down the stairs too. "Max! Please just stop!" he kept repeating.

I already had tears in my eyes, and by my speed, I hoped they were drying away. I thought that maybe I wouldn't cry anymore. How wrong I was. I ran out of the hotel and took out my wings. Soon, I was already high in the air, but with Fang behind me.

"You know this tactic won't work right?" he called.

"Really, because last time I checked I could fly faster" I called back. I hated how my voice sounded, all cracking and weak.

"You know what I mean. Running isn't always the solution" he called back. "Please? If we're ever going to get any answers" I could hear how his voice sounded. It was pleading.

I looked back at him, then back in front of me and started to make my way back to the ground. I landed in a park somewhere, I didn't even try to find out where exactly. I waited for Fang to land as well.

"You wanted to talk. Now talk" I said in a more firm voice.

"Why are you acting like this?" Fang asked.

"Why am I acting like this. Hmm, let me think. Wait, its on the tip of my tongue!" I paused. "Maybe its the fact that I can be so easily replaced! And don't start on the 'She's different' thing. Yeah, sure, I get it. Not the same, but look the same. Apparently, I couldn't have meant that much to you in the first place" I said coldly.

"Yes you did. And you still do mean a lot to me. She's a friend, a part of the group" he said.

"I used to be in that same position. A friend and in the group. Don't even try that on me!"

"Try what? Tell the truth?" he said louder. I looked into his eyes. I remembered them being brighter, if possible. I had more tears in my eyes and I started to shake my head slowly.

"What happened to you? What happened to _**us**_?" I asked.

"I don't know what your talking about" he said a little calmer.

"We used to be different. You'd always be there for me. Then, Angel, my baby, is gone and you leave me! When I need you most, your not there!" I gave a whimper and bowed my head. I cleared my throat. "I remember how we were. I remember how your eyes used to look at me... brighter. Now, they're hostile and angry. I remember what your presence did to me. How you used to brush my hair behind my ear before you left. Just like what I saw with Maya. You've replaced me. Now, you look at her with that look, your there for her, and I'm just a stranger"

"Your not a stranger." he said and stepped closer to me.

"It feels like it. Admit it. Some part in you replaced me with Maya" I said.

"But I haven't. I can't replace you" he said.

"Then explain whats going on with you and her. Now." I said and stepped back.

"Tell me whats on with you and Dylan!" he said a little louder. "Breeding? Why didn't you tell me!"

"Nothing is going on with me and Dylan! He was _**programed **_to love me! I'm not something someone programed!"

"I know that-"

"And breeding! You think I'd do that? Once you leave just go off and do _**that**_! With _**him**_!" I started babbling. This is the part where _**everything **_comes out. "You know I wouldn't! Did you know that once you left, all I did was cry? The flock hardly sees me cry, and they had to for weeks. From what? No, from who. _**You**_. So yeah, I would just forget about us that easily and go off with Dylan. I was disgusted when they said that. For one, I didn't even know him, and two, I didn't love him. I loved you. If I had to do... _**that**_, you know that the only person I would have done it with was you!" I blurted out.

Once I knew what I said I was in shock that I said it. So was Fang. But after a while, with no words, he stepped closer to me. I looked up into his eyes and almost smiled by the brightness that returned to them. He smiled back, and my heart felt... fixed. I knew that look, and nodded. He leaned down and kissed me.

"I'm sorry. About everything." he whispered one we broke apart.

"I'm sorry for acting like that"

"No, you had all the right to act like that" he paused. "But I didn't"

I put my head against his chest. I missed doing that. Being able to listen to his heartbeat. The reassurance of knowing he was still alive. I sighed. And I felt his look down at me.

"How is this going to work?" I asked and looked up at him. "I don't want us to be apart. I hate it when we are"

"I'll go with you" he suggested.

"What about the Fang Gang?" I asked.

"Maya can lead. You of all people should know that you can definitely lead." he smiled. I loved his smile.

"Are you su-" just them he kissed me again. Man, did I miss this. I missed him. I missed us.

"Positive"

We flew off after he explained to Maya. The whole time all I was thinking was: WTF is going on! But, I let it happen, whatever it was. It made me feel- different. Not always in control. And- I kind of liked it...

**Hiya guys! Well, I guess this is a one-shot... unless some peoples disagree. Or I could make it a series of one-shots. I got an idea from a commercial today... *Evil laugh*... That was creepy. Well, leave me thoughts or I'll go all Angle on you and read them myself! :D just kidding. I wish. Well, bye... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sequel to: Maximum Torture . . . But before that...**

**Firstly, I would like to thank . . .**

**I-Fax-Not **

**Zakiyya**

**BirdKidKirby**

**Catlover10808**

_**AND**_

**Joloco311**

**for the reviews! Thanks, I greatly appreciate it. Peoples, I'm taking your advice and doing this! Hope you like it! I give you all virtual hugs! And may this be known, my hugs are the best hugs EVER. They make you happy and junk. Envious of this happiness, other peoples? Then review and you get one! :D I bet you wonder what this is called . . . well, here you go!**

**Maximum Confusion**

_**(The Nudge reaction)**_

I didn't know what was going on. No one knew where Max went, and I felt a little nervous. The way things have been so far, no one knew. I stayed in my head, with my thoughts. Only appearing to act like myself, 'reading' magazines and 'watching' TV. We all saw her note, but I still wasn't sure to believe it or not.

While pondering this, I heard the front door to Dr. M's house open. We all rushed to see who it was. And who we saw was... Max and Fang. I was so happy to see him. I hated it when the flock was apart, it just wasn't the same.

"Fang! OMG! I can't believe it! Where have you-" I started, but stopped. Just as I was about to give him the biggest hug _**ever**_, it hit me.

He left us. All of us. He left Max, he left me, he left Iggy and Gazzy too. Though, I bet he was fine about leaving Dylan. But, he left the flock. And it effected Max the most. I remember how she was the first few weeks after he left, all of us did.

She was broken. No one had seen her like that in... forever, really. She was always so strong, and its like all of that strength left her body as soon as Fang left. He tore her apart, intentionally or not. I couldn't just forgive him that easily, though Max obviously could.

I took a few steps back, and kept my face blank of any emotion. If he wanted things how they were before, he'd have to work. Prove that he wanted everything back the way it was.

"Nudge?" Fang asked.

"What, Fang?" I snapped back.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and walked back to the couch.

"What'd I do?" I heard Fang ask. He would have to figure that out by himself.

"What'd I do?" I asked.

"Dude. Maybe the fact that you've been gone for what? Months?" Iggy said.

"What am I supposed to do? Get a time machine and tell myself not to?" I asked defensively.

"Well, why did you leave in the first place?" Gazzy asked.

"I didn't want to put any of you in danger..." I said lamely.

"Like we haven't been in danger before. What happened to the promise of not splitting the flock up?" Iggy asked.

"Don't tell me your gonna shun me too," I sighed.

"Maybe you should like, talk to her or something" Gazzy suggested.

"Fine." I said and walked away. I had to be desperate to listen to Gazzy's advice.

I walked to the couch and sat down awkwardly. I'm not the expert at talking, as we all know.

"Nudge?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she said, paying no attention to me whatsoever.

"Um, do you want to talk?" I asked.

"Nope" she said and popped the P at the end.

"Look, Nudge I'm sorry I left, but I had a reason-"

"Okay. Please, share it with me" she turned towards me.

"I didn't want you to get hurt?" I said, sounding more like a question.

He didn't want us to get hurt? So, he thought that we didn't get hurt by him leaving! He definitely didn't know what happened to Max when he left. He must have doubted her feelings for him if he thought she'd be fine and dandy after he left. Oh, he was not getting away thinking that!

"Oh, really?" I asked in my best Nudge-like voice.

"Yes" he said. Haha. He sounded hopeful. Like he actually thought I was fine with it! I stood up and wore my best 'Max Pose', hands on hip with a disapproving look.

"So, your perfectly fine with how Max was after you left? Do you know how she felt? How everyone else was so worried! Dr. Martinez made me set up a camera so we knew she was okay! That's horrible! She was so scared that her daughter might feel suicidal or something, and your out having fun, forgetting about us! Do you know she would have nightmares? Or that she barely ate? What about when she would leave hours at a time, us with no clue where she was?" I babbled. This is where it was a good skill.

"Nudge I-"

"You know what? I'll fill you in on _**exactly how **_she felt!" I went and got the camera.

"Nudge!" Max said, about to take the camera from me before I hooked it up to the TV. Luckily, Dylan, Iggy, and Gazzy held her back.

"He needs to see this if he wants to come back" I said firmly and plugged it up.

The camera played night after night of Max- crying or thrashing from a nightmare. She would jolt up and start crying, and Ella would help her sleep by staying by her side. Sometimes she would scream, bringing all of us to her room. Or sometimes she would just sit there, fully awake, not knowing there was a camera. You could _**see **_her pain.

I remembered those nights, and what happened in them. I remember each nightmare just as perfectly as if I had dreamed them yesterday. I remembered how I felt. Weak and vulnerable. I remembered the feeling of those tears. They weren't happy tears or sad tears or even tears of pain. They were mixed tears. The mixed emotions, therefore making them indescribably painful. I would feel a big bang in my chest- like I was going through it all over again.

I took one last look at everybody. Fang looked hurt and depressed and furious. Nudge was staring Fang down. Dylan was watching Fang as well. Gazzy just looked lost. And Iggy was lost. I sprinted to the door before I had to watch anything else over the past few months- and flew away.


	3. Chapter 3

**As promised... Thank you so much:**

**JacMaxKatniss**

**For reviewing! *Hugs***

**Now... here you go!**

**Maximum Distance**

I sprinted to the door before I had to watch anything else over the past few months- and flew away.

I had no idea where I was going, but I was going at full speed. I guess Total _**was **_right about me- I always took off. Now was a perfect example of that. Why did I run? I can't exactly explain why either. Maybe it had all finally gotten to me? I am part bird, maybe it was an instinct? After all of these years- taking care of my flock, being strong, and not letting anything get in my way... It all just disappeared. I felt like a coward. Running away from my own family, my flock. I wondered if Fang felt like this when he left.

I felt another bang in my chest. All that we had been through, I was throwing it all away. I felt tears, but tried my best to stop them. I tried to forget. Maybe they would be better off without me. I hoped so.

After a while, when I got tired of flying, and it was almost night, I landed on a tree branch, where? I didn't know, or bother to find out. I leaned back against the hard bark of the tree. I had no one to look out for. Nothing to do. It was just me. No one needed me, I just held them back and got them into this chaos. No one deserved that- being on the run for so long with no choice. For a long time, I just sat on that branch. But, I finally fell asleep.

When I woke up, I expected to see everyone with me. I pictured them asleep on the tree, maybe Fang or Iggy taking the next watch. I frowned and stretched, then flew off again. Alone. No Iggy or Fang or Nudge or Gazzy. Not even Dylan. I was completely and utterly alone. Just me and my thoughts. For once, I wished the Voice would make a sudden appearance.

I heard my stomach growl and tried to remember the last time I ate. Maybe a few days ago? That wasn't good. I looked for a place for food. I didn't even care if it was desert rat, like Fang had cooked all those times. I wondered if by any chance I brought a few bucks with me before I left.

I still didn't care if I did have money or not, I landed in a secluded area in a town and began to walk. It was slightly cold, and even though slight, I hated it. I wrapped my arms around me, and continued walking. While walking, a group showed up, walking to the opposite direction. I don't know what it was that got me on edge. Maybe how they looked so determined? Their too perfect faces and bodies? Or maybe the fact there was a black van parked from where they were coming from? Yep, I think that last one did it. I held my strongest fighting position, and so did they.

"Hello, Maximum. Long time, no see" said, guess who? Devin.

"We should meet more often," I snarled.

"Wheres your pack, Max?" another asked.

"What, I'm not enough to scare you?" I asked.

"Oh no. Your just right," said another, from behind me.

I whirled around, but not before I heard the click of something around my neck, and a wave of dizziness. It was worse than Valium. Valium brought a drowsiness, but this, it just inflicted numbness. Like, that second it was injected into my vein, I wasn't in control of anything, physically or mentally. Not even dopey thoughts, just- nothing. The last thing I saw was a girl my age standing above me. But, she didn't look to excited about my capturing- or whatever it was. She looked... guilty. But, when everyone else came over, she changed completely. Then she looked victorious and proud. After that, I drifted off into my own world . . . .

*~*~#~#~%~%~~~*~*~#~#~%~%~~~ P.O.V.S . . . . . .

I wasn't proud of what I just did. At all. But, it was what I have been training for. My purpose. But, I wasn't proud. I felt ashamed and horrible. I had no idea how everyone else did this stuff and felt... good about themselves. It was terrible. But, it's not like I could stop it, or chose not to. I was stuck here, and no one tried to help.

They would say it's my 'Destiny'. Destiny? I didn't really know what to think. I didn't want to be like this. They only wanted to use me and what I could do. They didn't care what I thought, I was just a lab experiement to them. A frog to disect eventually. A rat to test on.

All I've ever wanted is to be normal. Just to have a family, or even a friend. I wished I was normal. I wanted to socialize, I wanted to see the world. I wanted to be free.

I sat on my bed in my room- more like a cell... my legs Indian style, my elbow resting on my knee, and my fist to my chin. I couldn't undo what I did.. I couldn't undo my existence, like I wish I could sometimes. But, I could help her. Maybe even be her friend- if I could. I looked at the warm food and cold drink, still on my table. I couldn't eat, or drink. I picked up my tray and made my way down to her room.

I walked up to the metal door, unlocked it, and walked in. She was in the corner of her cage- asleep or awake, I didn't know. But, at least I convinced them to get her this bigger cage instead of those dreadful dog crates. I closed and locked the door behind me. I walked over to the cage, sat on the floor and prepared myself.

"Maximum?" I asked. She turned her head to look at me.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"To appologize" I said. She turned her body and sat facing me.

"Like you really came to appologize. New tactic?" she snapped. I understood where she was coming from.

"They haven't given you food or water, so I brought you mine. I heard you need a lot," I changed the subject. I slid the food and bottle water through a slot at the bottom of her cage.

"How do I know it's not poisoned?" she asked.

"Why would I poison you, if your already here?" I asked. "I am sorry though,"

"Yeah, like for bringing me here?" she said.

"Or kinda drugging you, or putting a shock collar on you..." I said.

"Shock collar!" she felt her neck and the metal collar.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't have any other choice-"

"You could have chose _**not **_to put a freaking _**shock collar**_ on me!" she exclaimed.

"Quiet! No one knows I'm here. But what was I supposed to do? I was created to do this. Everything about me was for this. I had no other choice because I wasn't like you, free." I said.

"I'm not that free," she mumbled.

"Not that free? I stay here everyday, every hour, every minute, and every second. Training or being put through tests. You should be happy you got time outside, had the chance to feel the wind, wake up to sunlight" I said.

She looked at me for a long time. Maybe searching for answers? Seeing if I was lying? I had no idea.

**Max P.O.V**

I searched her face for a long time. She had drugged me and put a shock collar on me! But, right now, she looked sincere and honest... Maybe it was all a trick. She brought me back to this horrible place, the place I had nightmares about. The place I was _**still **_scared of. The place were all my phobias came from- like hospitals, or the smell of one. But, a part of me felt bad for her. I had been here just as she was right now. I knew what tests they did. What her training was like. But, I had someone to get me away from it. She was still stuck here. And a part of me also knew what they did if you didn't do what they told you to. I never thought about it really.

I sighed. "I'm sorry. I just never thought about it that way."

"It's okay, Maximum. I would feel the same way" she said.

"You can call me Max. What's your name?" I asked, and started eating.

"Leslie," she smiled.

**Woah! New character! like it? Yay? Nay? Suggestions? Comments? Hugs? Sorry the chapters haven't been so long... I have to move to a different P.O.V! who's will it be? I won't tell you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Maximum Choice**

_**(The Dylan reacction)**_

I glared at Fang while he sat, watching what he__had done. We all knew what it was like, seeing Max like that. Fang... he was gone. He left, and he made that choice.

But, while the video still played, I still cringed at the screams of Max. It still pained me to hear them, replaying in my head. At times during this was actually _**happening-**_ when Fang wasn't here, and Max was still heartbroken, I did feel the slightest amount of guilt. _**I **_had been the one to tell Fang he was putting everyone in danger. _**I **_told him he was putting Max in danger. I knew that would make him leave. But,a part in me said it wasn't in any way my fault as well. He chose to leave. I just simply told him the truth.

A silence fell over all of us as the video stopped.

"What did I do?" Fang muttered to himself and dropped his head in his hands.

"You caused everything." I said. "This is why he shouldn't come back, Max" I said, still staring at Fang. I saw Nudge look around behind me, where Max was standing.

"Max?" she called. There was no answer. Everyone got up searching and calling her name.

"The door," Gazzy said slowly. We all turned around, to see the door open.

"She ran away?" Nudge asked.

"This is exactly why you should have stayed away." I said, once again glaring at Fang.

"Me? What about you! Your the one who told me to leave with all the crap on how I was putting the flock in danger!" Fang yelled.

"Dylan?" I turned to Nudge.

"It's not like he didn't have a choice!" I exclaimed.

"So, you've been sitting here, playing innocent, while Max was like that! You didn't have a drop of guilt either, did you?" Nudge asked, furious.

"You don't know how I felt," I growled.

"Don't talk to her like that" Fang said angrily.

"And all along we thought it was just Fang who hurt Max. You were right here, with us, and we didn't know it. Well, proud of yourself, Dylan?" Iggy asked, leaning against a wall.

"I didn't make Fang leave. I-"

"No, you just convinced him with your little mind tricks, didn't you? Told him we would get hurt. Then, to top if off, you told him _**Max **_could get hurt. You knew how he felt about her and decided to play around with his feelings" Nudge said sternly.

"But, that doesn't mean he couldn't have stayed!" I yelled.

"Yes it does! You don't know anything about them! You don't know what they'd been through _**together. **_You were just jealous that Max didn't chose you!" Nudge yelled back.

"Maybe, maybe not! I don't know! I think that Max's safety should come first!" I shouted. Nudge, Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy all stared at me.

"I think you should leave. _**Now**_." Fang said through clenched teeth.

"Fine. But you just wait. I don't think you'll be the only one regretting this" I said and walked out the door.

Then flew away.

**Hey peoples! :( **

**Why am I sad you ask?**

**Peoples aren't reviewing! :'(**

**Please review! I'll give you a hug and kiss? :D**

**But anyways, just a little verbal fight and P.O.V.S. Who else kinda hates Dylan? Okay, rephrase, who **_**really hates**___**Dylan? Cuz I do.**

**Chapters will be longer, and what say the peoples on my new character, Leslie? I have a devious plan. Mwahahahahaha!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, before another chapter... **

**I would like to give awesome ****Hugs & Kisses **** to...**

**Paper Aeroplanes**

**TheIronGeekSpy08**

_**And once again, the awesome,**_

**Zakiyya**

**Thank you sooooo much for reviewing! NOW. . . I bet you wonder what this one is called. Well. Here ya go! . . .**

**Maximum Information**

After I finished the food Leslie gave me, we had a long moment of silence.

"So, Leslie," I began. "How long have you been... here?"

"As long as I can remember actually," Leslie replied.

"How long have I been here?" I asked.

"A day" she answered.

"Where is here?" I asked.

"This is another facility supported by Itex. There are many across the globe," she told me.

"So... what are you?" I asked. I had a load of questions, huh?

"Um... not too sure how to answer that," she confessed. I looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "It's really complicated"

"Well, seeing that you and I both have plenty of time to kill, please, inform me" I said.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Okay," she sighed. "My soul purpose is to capture the flock. Your flock. But most importantly, you."

"Okay. I'm following. But, are you a mutant or what?" I asked.

"Well, that's where it gets complicated. See, some scientist- who I think is even crazier than the rest- he decided this, and I quote: "We've created plenty of mutants, but are they really worth it? We need _**one **_thing that can balance out the world. One thing that will always be able to as well. One that has no expiration date and can always keep everything in line" so, basically, play God some more and make something that may never die. Me" she explained.

"So, a whack job had the brilliant idea of making you live forever?" I asked.

"Pretty much. They made me basically impossible to beat, outsmart, or control" she added.

"How so?" I asked.

"I have an IQ of two hundred, which I didn't know was possible, my speed is off the charts of any other hybrid they've ever made, my strength is double anything you've ever fought before, my sight is better, my hearing is better, pretty much all of my senses are better. And one thing about never dying- one I hit the age of twenty-two, I stay the same forever" she listed off.

"Wow. And I thought they were insane before..." I said. When will they ever stop?

"I also have... powers, so to say" she continued. I didn't even know if I wanted to know what they were.

"Such as?" I asked, dispite my gut feeling I shouldn't.

"I can heal people. I can freeze time. I can dissappear. I can change my appearance however I want to. Pretty much anything. To them, I am God. I hate it when everyone looks up to me as that. But, I play along with it, to gain their trust" she said.

"Smart," I said nodding.

"So far, it's working" Leslie said, looking at my cage.

"At least it's better than the dog crate," I mumbled.

"I though it would be. Somehow I convinced them not to put you in one of those things" she said.

"Thanks," I said.

"I just wish it didn't have to be like this," she said sadly. I looked down at my lap.

"It doesn't," I said slowly, also thinking.

"What?" she asked.

"You can change this," I said nodding at my metal plan.

"How?" she asked.

"Help me escape." I said. "You help me out of here, you can come with me, and you can be as free as you want"

Leslie thought about it for about a minute before replying, "Okay. I'm in. When do we initiate our plan?"

"We need a plan first," I said.

"Okay. I probably need to go before someone notices I'm gone, and you need rest. Goodnight," Leslie said and left.

I leaned my head back against the cold metal wall and sighed. What did I do? What was wrong with me? I broke down when Fang left, the broke down when I had him back. Maybe I am going crazy. What does the flock think about me now? What does Fang think about me now? Probably nothing good. I couldn't go back now. They probably didn't _**want **_me back now. Now, It would just be me and Leslie.

Somehow, I got in a somewhat comfortable position- my back against the wall, on my side, my arms as a pillow, and curled into a ball. I closed my eyes and tried to think of good things. Everything good that has happened to me.

Having the flock with me, through all the Hell we've been through. Finding my mom and Ella. Finding Total. Kissing Fang. Hearing his voice. Feeling his arms around me. Being able to see him everyday- somewhat. Finding him again.

At that moment, I wished he was with me. But, that would just be selfish. He would be in a cage again, and going through this too. But, We'd have each other at least. I smiled at the thought of every moment we've had together, wheather we knew it was one or not. I thought for a second, I could feel his arms around me again, and that the wall was his chest. But, as soon as the illusion captured me- it was gone. He couldn't still love me. I left him, and I wondered if he felt the same as I did when he left.

There was another bang in my chest as I remembered how I felt. To me, I just seemed gloomy, but I bet to everyone else, I seemed near suicidal. Suicide. No. If Fang- if he even _**tried **_to commit suicide, _**I **_would kill him. Okay, maybe just hurt him. My eyes shot if he did? I saw how he looked while watching the video of me. What if...? No! He wouldn't! He couldn't! Not just for _**me**_! But, I remembered how I felt. If I hadn't been watched as closely as I had been... Oh, God. I swear to these freaking scientists if he did... to this freaking cage I was in... I- I couldn't be able to get him back. If he died- there was nothing to do.

I tried to shake the thought away. I closed my eyes again, and just hoped to get that illusion back. All I wanted was to feel his arms again... And as soon as I did, I fell asleep.

**I was in a dark hallway. I looked around and remebered- it was the hallway in my moms house. No one was there. Or at least I thought so, until I heard the flip of a switch blade. That's how quiet it was. I looked around me frantically- but no one was waiting to attack me. Finally, I heard the footsteps on the wood floors. It was coming from the end of the hallway. **

**I had a feeling in my stomach, that I didn't really want to see whatever was behind these eerie sounds. But, dreams will take you there anyways.**

**I slowly walked to the back room. My footsteps painfully slow- and my hands shaking at my sides. It was night, and the back door was left open- only a little bit. But, the moonlight from the window still traveled out of that crack of the door. I walked to the door, and took a deep breath. I opened the door, and it squeaked loudly, but it was as if he couldn't see me. 'He' being the one and only boy I've ever loved, and would ever love- Fang. **

**He was staring right at me, but really not _at me. _He was staring at** **a picture of me that was on the nightstand in front of me now. I looked closer, and saw he was crying. Fang _never _cried. _Never_. But yet, here he was- sitting on my bed, switch blade in hand, tears in his eyes. He finally began speaking.**

"**Hey, Max." his voice cracked and switched octaves. "I guess if you were actually here you would say I'm crazy for talking to a picture..." he let out a sad chuckle.**

**He continued to play with the knife in his hands, and it worried me. But it was as if I couldn't move.**

"**But, it's all I have now. We- I, uh" he cleared his throat. "Found out the news... today. I thought I could, I don't know, save you" he gave a wry smile. "Guess I was wrong. Two things I wish would have to be- either you still being alive, or me being dead too. Since the first one didn't happen, this is me telling you," he cleared his throat again. "I guess I'll have to act on the second one."**

"**No!" I screamed. But he couldn't hear me.**

"**I should have never left you in the first place," he shook his head, looking down at the knife. "But, how cruel is it for me to figure this out now? Your dead, and I don't know what to do. The flock- everyone. Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, _you_- your all gone. I couldn't even save them. I never got the chance to say this much- but I love you. You meant the world to me, and now, my world finally came crumbling down. I'll always miss you, I'll always love you. Everything. One thing I regret and would do anything to change- is leaving." he looked back at the picture of me and gave a smile. "Well, I kinda feel like a lunatic... But, I just needed to say this to someone- even though your not really here... I don't really know what's gonna happen, or really how to end this, but I feel like a simple goodbye would be too weird. So... I'll see ya later, baby" he finished.**

**To my horror, and against my screams and pleads, two deep cuts to the wrists was all it took. I could feel his pain, even clutching my wrist with the other. I watched as blood surrounded him, and seeped into the sheets. I cried and screamed at him to wake up, but nothing effected him. He was... dead. **

I bolted up in my cage. I rubbed my eyes, and could feel sweat on my face. I tried to slow my breathing. Finally, I sat up and looked at my wrists. To find two faint scars on each wrist. I knew I had cut my wrist trying to get my chip out before, but the one on my right wrist- I didn't have it before.

I began to cry and shake, my sobs sounding like the ones from my nightmare. I couldn't sleep now. But, I couldn't stay awake with my thoughts. I just wished someone would give me some of those drugs from before. I just wanted blankness and numbness for a while. I didn't want to feel this way. But, Fangs words kept replaying in my head. Like a broken record. I couldn't even block them out with good thoughts from before. They were stuck in my head, and I hoped not forever.

_**Fang, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do this to you. I hope you forgive me, if you ever see me. Don't you dare act on that second wish.**_

I thought back to my nightmare.

"**Two things I wish would have to be- either you still being alive, or me being dead too. Since the first one didn't happen, this is me telling you," he cleared his throat again. "I guess I'll have to act on the second one."**

I shook my head. Right now, I only wished I had Angel's ability to send thoughts.

**Hey peoples. **

**Well, I made this one really sad and depressing. **

**Sorry! **

**But, I just had to. **

**I couldn't help it, and really, it was going to come along somewhere in this chaos.**

**That nightmare... in one word is: Depressing. **

**Ever actually had a nightmare like that? **

**I have and yeah, not too pleasant. **

**At all. **

**Anyways, review! **

**I will be posting a lot. **

**See, if I get more than three reviews in about four or five hours after posting, I use all my love and writing skills to write another immediately! **

**So, reiview more for quicker updates!**


	6. Chapter 6

**:( Peoples didn't review... Well, I'll except it since it's the holidays. Oh Yeah! Merry Christmas! Feliz Navidad! Frohe Wheinacten! It's a little late, but... Here ya go anyways! **

**Maximum Danger**

I stayed awake the whole night. The amount of sleep I got was probably just about an hour. No onecame in with another shot like I had hoped they would, so, I was stuck in one thing I dreaded to be in almost as much as this cage- my head. I was surrounded by my thoughts- my fears, my regrets... everything.

Finally, Leslie came back in. She had a plate full of food. And, unlike how the food was before- when we were still _**nothing **_here- it was good. I guess it was because they thought she still worked for them. I had to say- she was sneaky.

"Hey, Max. Brought you some pancakes and chocholate milk?" she said, more as a question.

"Man, it's good to work with an evil mastermind," I said and began to stuff my face with pancakes.

"Okay, so when I was in my room, I thought of a plan." she said and sat on the floor in front of me.

"Okay, shoot" I said.

"So, I'll get them to test your strength. I'll convince them to let you "Fight" me, but, instead of a fight- we'll escape. They wouldn't expect any of it. So...?" Leslie asked.

"I like it," I said nodding. "But, wouldn't we be kind of trapped if we're _**inside**_?" I asked, just realizing it.

"No. Because we won't be _**inside**_. We'll be _**outside**_" she said with a devilish smile.

"That's more I like it. Okay, so when is this going to happen?" I asked.

"I still have to talk to them I heard they're in a big meeting, but they'll stop it for me. I'm they're little doll," she said sweetly.

"Again with the evil mastermind" I said in a sing-song voice.

"You better believe it. You ready for this "Fight"?" she asked.

"More like born for it." I chuckled.

"So, sleep good?" she asked.

"Perfectly," I mumbled sarcastically.

"Well, I know it's not exactly what you would call a bed or anything, but-"

"It's not the cage..." I wandered off. Leslie looked at me.

"Nightmare?" she asked.

"Yeah, Leslie. A bad one," I said. I bowed my head and closed my eyes.

"It'll be okay. You can see your flock and-"

"I don't have a flock anymore," I said. It pained me to think it, and killed me to say it.

"What happened? I heard that you did," Leslie asked. I know she wasn't trying to bring up bad memories, but she was.

"I- I left them..." I said.

I felt like crying even more just then, but I didn't want to go back to the pitiful excuse that was "Max". I wanted to go back to the old Max, strong and unbreakable. I didn't want to feel like this anymore. I didn't want to remember all the bad- I wanted to remember the good. Before everything happened that screwed my life up. Before Angel ever got taken. Before we had to go on the run. Before I found out about Ari. Before Fang and I. Before Dylan. Before Fang left. Even before he came back.

"It might not be too late to go back," Leslie said.

"But- I want them to stay out of this. Too much has happened to them already. I want them to forget about me and move on..." I started and began to feel the sting of tears in my eyes. "Fang too," I whispered to my self.

"Fang?" Leslie asked.

"It's a long story..." I said.

"Well, we both still have plenty of time to kill," I looked up at her. "So...?"

"Fang is a member of the flock... But, uh, we were..." I stopped to think of a word.

"Together?" Leslie filled in the space.

"Yeah. I guess. But, then he left, and I-"

"Fell apart?"

"Exactly. I completely broke down. So, I went out to find him a couple of day ago from an E-mail he sent me. But, I found him with my clone"

"Clone?" Leslie asked.

"Yep. She calls herself Maya now. She's tried to kill me before, but Fang wanted to start his own- group. So, then we had a huge fight" I said.

"Verbal or physical?" Leslie asked.

"Verbal. I don't think Fang would ever hurt me." I started to smile, but it faded. "Would have ever hurt me, considering I'll never see him again"

"You could," Leslie mumbled.

"Anyways, so I brought him back to my moms house"

"Mom?"

"Yeah. She's ironically a vet. But, she's kind of missing" I said.

"Oh,"

"So, yeah. The flock wasn't very excited about him being back. They decided they needed to show him what happened to me when he left- and brought out the camera" I said.

"What does a camera have to do with how you feel?" Leslie asked.

"They, uh- tapped me. My mom thought I was..."

"Suicidal?"

"Yeah. So, I ran away. I don't know why I did, but I did. Now, here I am" I said.

"You must miss Fang," Leslie said.

"I guess..." I shrugged. Even though inside I was screaming exactly how I felt. "But, I'll have to get over it. I doubt he would want to ever see me again."

"I think he would." Leslie stated.

"How? You don't know him" I said.

"No, but I know it must have taken a lot for you to feel like this. Or for you two to have gotten together in the first place" she said.

"We always had a connection. He was always there for me, and always had my back. Except when he left" I said sadly.

"Maybe you should think about whether you would want to see him or not. You never know how he might feel," she said.

"No, I don't know how he feels. But, I know whats better for them" I said.

"Okay. I'll go talk to the scientists," Leslie said standing up.

"Whitecoats," I mumbled.

"What?" Leslie asked.

"We call them Whitecoats," I told her.

"Okay. Then I'll go talk to the Whitecoats," she smiled and left. Again, alone with my thoughts. _**Wonderful**_.

_**You may want to think it through, Max. **_Ah, the spectacular Voice is back.

_**Hey there Voice. Long time, no hear. So, what brings you back to my head?**_

_**Are you sure it's the better thing for the flock? Without you?**_

_**What are you trying to say? Are they in danger or something? **_Of coarse, no answer.

**Leslie P.O.V**

I walked down the halls, listening to the echo of my footsteps on the tiles. I walked up to the door they were having a meeting in.

"Can I get you something?" the woman outside of the door asked.

"I would like to talk to Dr. Hans" I said.

"They are in a meeting, but I could-"

"Tell them _**Leslie **_would like to speak with them on an important matter of _**Maximum Ride**_." I said.

"Oh, okay" she looked surprised. But, she still walked in.

"Linda, we are having a meeting" one Whitecoat said sternly.

"Leslie would like to speak with you about Maximum Ride," the woman said. "Dr. Hans, to be specific"

"Ah, Leslie! Come in, come in!" Dr. Hans said and waved me in. I walked through the door and closed it.

"I have a plan for Maximum Ride," I said.

"Please, tell us" Dr. Hans smiled. I nodded thanks.

"I believe that we could still use her. But, of coarse with training. I want to fight her today so we may see how strong she is- and how well she may be used" I said.

"What makes you think we can still use her?" one Whitecoat asked me. I stood and walked around the table slowly.

"You see, she has skills. Her speed in flight. Think of what you could do with a few samples of her blood," I said. "And of coarse, the most important thing,"

"What would that be?" another asked.

"She has no flock. They are all gone" I said.

"Gone?" I nodded. Dr. Hans put his hand on my shoulder.

"This is a brilliant plan, Leslie. You have my permission for this test," he said.

"Good. I would like this fight outside." I stated.

"Why? She might escape!" one said.

"First of all," I said sternly. "She has no reason to escape. Her hope is gone. Her flock is gone. She has no one to protect. So, therefore, no reason to leave. Second of all, it's storming outside. The wind is strong, the rain is hard" I said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" yet another Whitecoat asked.

"The elements. She would have to fight Leslie- our best fighter, and the elements at it's worst" Dr. Hans said.

"Yes." I said.

"Great! We shall watch this, observe. It will be an incredible sight" Dr. Hans said. "It will be arranged immediately"

"Thank you. I will go and inform her." I gave a devilish smile. They believed every word I said.

I walked out of the room, and back to Max's cage.

**Back with Max**

I sat as Leslie walked in.

"So...?" I asked. She gave a smirk.

"They believed every word of it" she said. I gave a sigh of relief.

"Good, good. So, when is our "Fight"?" I asked.

"They said immediately, so my estimations say in probably five minutes or so," Leslie said.

"Great" I said. "Now go before you blow the plan," I smiled.

"See you outside," she pointed at me then walked out. I started laughing.

A few minutes passed by before two men took me out of my cage. They put me in a dog crate and wheeled me away. Inside I secretly smiled at our plan. They took me outside, where it was pouring rain, and the wind was almost knocking everyone down. _**Everyone**_ was outside. All beneath tents with raincoats. They threw me out of my crate and rushed away to watch our "Fight".

"Maximum Ride," Leslie said.

"And what do I owe the pleasures of seeing you again?" I said sacrastically.

"I would say the same, but- it seems I can't" she called over the gust of wind.

"Max!" someone called. Someone I didn't expect.

"Fang?" I yelled searching the sky.

"Leslie, get her!" Dr. Hans called. Fang landed and ran up to me.

"Come on!" he yelled over the wind.

"Don't let me down, Leslie!"

"Come on!"

"Fight!"

"Fight?" Fang looked at me.

"Leslie! We have to go!" I called to her.

"Wait, what?" Fang asked.

"It's a plan! Now, come on Leslie!" I explained. She began to run over to us.

"It was a trap!"

"Leslie was in on it!"

"We must stop them!"

Whitecoats began to run at us. Then I heard the voices of more people I missed so badly.

"Hey, already get yourself in trouble!" Iggy yelled.

"OMG Max! We have to-"

"Not now Nudge! Ready for some butt-kicking?" I called.

"Aren't we always!" Gazzy called.

I smiled and we all began to fight. Punches and kicks flew all over the place. Whitecoats falling to the ground. And then, the sight of a gun. Guns. They were going to shoot.

"Up and out!" I yelled.

Everyone flew off, except Leslie, Fang and I. Just as I was about to nod to Fang, there was a gunshot. All I saw was Fang running towards me, and Leslie running at the guy with the gun. Instead of hearing it shoot by me, I watched in horror as Fang fell to the ground. A single bullet to the chest. I fell to my knees in front of him, looking around frantically.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya! Poor Fang. :( **

**What will Happen?... dun dun daaaaahhhhhh!**

**And... Thanks to:**

**TheMaxIronGeekSpy08**

**LoveWillTakeYou**

**coastalcourage**

_**And**_

**Onyx Shadows **

**For reviewing! Awesome Hugs & Kisses To y'all! Now... I bet you wonder what my fippin insane brain titled this . . .**

**Maximum Fang**

Leslie was wiping out the rest of the Whitecoats who were trying to get us. She had no mercy. Her goal wasn't to injure, it was to kill. She ran around with lightning speed, snapping necks and shooting with a prefect aim. In no time, she was done. She ran back to us and got to her knees too.

"I don't know- what do you have to do? Is he okay?" I asked, tears in my eyes.

She looked up at me, then put two fingers to his neck. She was checking for a pulse. I looked to the sky, to see the flock was gone. They followed my orders- for once- and left. I nodded to myself and looked back down at Fang. His eyes were closed, and his mouth was open- just enough to show his two front top teeth. I moved his hair out of his eyes. It was getting long again. I looked at Leslie- who seemed to be frozen.

"Les?" I asked. I could barely get that out- I could barely speak. She looked at me with tears in her eyes and shook her head.

"He- He's... gone" Leslie stuttered. I shook my head.

"No. No. He- He can't." I began to panic. Leslie looked away. "Fang! Fang wake up! Please Fang!"

"Max-" Leslie began. I put my head on his chest.

"Come on. You can't leave me now. You came back the first time. Come on. Come back. Your just going to leave behind everything we've been through! No, no, no... I- Fang, just-" I fell into violent sobs.

"I'm sorry Max, I didn't know" Leslie said. Wait. Leslie. I looked up at her.

"Leslie. You said that that creep Whitecoat...?" I started.

"Yeah. He inhanced everything and made sure I couldn't..." she looked at Fang then me. "Die. Max! We have to get him to the lab!" she exclaimed. "I'll be right back!" she ran off.

"Don't worry Fang. Don't worry. I always have a plan. There's always a plan," I said.

Leslie came back with a rolling bed thing from hospitals. "Come on!" she yelled. We both picked Fang up and set him on the weird bed thing.

"Do you think it'll work?" I yelled as we ran inside.

"I'm hoping it's not too late. It could take a while to take effect, or..." she paused as we ran through the doors. "Let's just hope it will,"

We ran down several hallways and doors. Leslie lead the way to one specific lab. One with the label **Dr. Hans**. We ran in and slid to a stop. Leslie began to search the room, and started up fluids for Fang. I watched in tears as she inserted IV's in his forearms. Finally after tearing the place apart, she came back with a needle. A quite large needle. She took a long look at me.

"Max, I don't know exactly what will happen, or if it'll work..." Leslie said.

"Do it. I would at least like to know I tried everything," I said. She nodded at me, then stabbed Fang with the needle. I watched as the liquid flowed out and into Fangs heart.

We sat in silence as she slid it out carefully. I held his hand as she watched him from the opposite side. The minutes seemed way longer than they should have. Time seemed slower than it should have. It seemed to take longer than it should have. Just as I was about to brake down again, and give up all hope, both of our heads shot towards a loud groan. Fang.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Fang!" I pulled him up and hugged him. I pulled back and punched his arm.

"What was that for?" Fang asked.

"Stop trying to save me! It's gotten you killed twice!" I yelled.

"Twice? You mean once, right?" Fang asked. I shook my head.

"You are one lucky bird kid" I said.

"I wouldn't call it luck," Leslie mumbled. Fang jumped up.

"Fang. She's cool. Don't wanna hurt the person who brought you back from the dead, do you?" I asked. Fang shook his head, though I knew he was confused.

"Leslie" she gave a wave.

"Fang," he waved back.

"Okay, now lets go!" I exclaimed.

"Wait, I want to know what exactly happened" Fang stated.

"You died, I brought you back to life. Now, come on" Leslie said.

"What do you mean, brought me back from the dead?" Fang asked.

"Dr. Hans has gone even crazier. He made Leslie here unable to die, and now- you too" I said slowly. Fang looked at us both like _**we**_ were crazy.

"What? Are you saying I can't...?" he started.

"Die?" Leslie finished. Fang nodded. "Oh. Then yeah. No you can't die now"

"We have to go now!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, let me just grab this," Leslie grabbed a large metal box. "Don't want anyone else to get a hold of this,"

I turned to Fang to see him frozen. I took his hand in mine, and he looked over at me. I smiled and he returned it. Then we all ran away. Once outside, we all took out our wings and flew off in search of the flcok. Finally, we spotted a large cave. I looked over to Fang and he nodded. We landed and walked in.

"Fang! Max!" Nudge exclaimed and ran to us. She gave me a rib cracking hug. "OMG! I'm soooooo glad we have you back! We all freaked out, and then Dylan left, and we figured out he was the one who made Fang leave and we were all really mad at him then he said something about us regtetting it someday or something like that and then-" she took a breath.

"Nudge. Calm down" I said. "Okay, first of all, we have someone new," I gestured to Leslie.

"Who is it?" Iggy asked.

"Um, I'm Leslie" she spoke.

Everyone got up and came over to us. They all gave me and Fang a hug, then didn't know what exactly to do about Leslie. Finally, Iggy walked up to her and touched her arm.

"Pale. Like... vanilla ice cream." Leslie just stood there as he ran his fingers through her long hair. "Black like... a raven" he put his hand over her eyes. She stood still and kept them open. "Green like... leaves" Iggy nodded and a smirk appeared on his face. "Sounds like someones been playing in the **Vat of Toxic Hotness**"

Oh, Iggy. He'll never learn. But what Leslie did next surprised me the most . . . . . .

**ZOMG! 1st of all: What does ZOMG mean! and 2nd: What will Leslie do? DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN! LOL. And who else loves how Maximum Fang just looks? It just belongs there, I think. Max and Fang forever! So, I was thinking about the part Fangs all like:**

"**Go pick a tree! I'll carve our initials into it!" in Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports...- I think thats right (This is from memory since I'm obssesed) **

**So... I bet it would look something like this :**

**Max&Fang**

**That would be so cute. Anywho, just wonderin... who else secretly dreams about being in the flock, then wakes up and mutter either: "Damn it was a dream," or "Damn it was a dream... I'm going back to sleep to finsih it!" ? Cuz I do.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Before I start this, may I say thanks to:**

**(The Awesome) . . .**

**TheMaxIronGeekSpy08**

**For reviewing again! Sorry its short, I'll explain at the bottom of the page. But, you now receive Awesome Hugs&Kisses from me! Now... what my messed up head created now . . .**

**Maximum Perverts**

Ahhh, Iggy. His words still ring in my ears.

"**Sounds like someones been playing in the** _**Vat of Toxic Hotness**_**"**

Ig, Ig, Ig. I was about to say something along the lines of:

"Iggy, please don't harm Leslie phycologically. I would prefer her fully functional..."

But, instead I heard Leslie reply to Iggy's smooth comment:

"**That's what he said**..." Leslie smirked. "I'm smirking. And I'm guessing your Iggy, right?"

"Ah, so you've heard of my awesomeness?" Iggy asked.

"And I've heard your the flock pervert. I've heard some stories..." Leslie said, at first with a disapproving look, but then... "Nice," Iggy gave her a fist bump.

"Oh God! Don't tell me your-" Nudge started.

"I think I could get used to you, Leslie" Iggy pondered nodding.

"Better not get _**too**_ used to me" Leslie replied before they stalked away continuing their conversation.

"ZOMG! She _**is **_like him! Awww, guys they look kinda cute together! Woah, we should like totally hook them up or something! Eww! Maybe not cuz then-" Nudge shook her head. "What I was about to say was what happened?"

I was amazed. Nudge actually kept to one track for her Nudge Channel Train!

"Well, it seems I now have the inability to die" Fang said, the sentence dripping with sarcasm.

"Whaaa?" Nudge asked, her mouth hanging open.

Her expression looked as if it was a joke at first, but then she started to think about it. Here we are, weird mutant bird kids- real and functional. Then not to mention the other creepy things the Whitecoats created, so it wasn't that unbelievable.

"Yeah..." Fang nodded.

"Long story short, Leslie saved his life by making it endless" I said. Which I bet still confused Nudge on some level.

"Okay?" Nudge said more as a question.

"I may explain it later, but right now, I'm hungry." I said.

And with that... we all voted Fang to find something to eat.

**Sorry it was short. My brains having a malfunction. And not the normal kind or the good kind. And plus I'm in Texas right now- as we speak- er, you read and I type... you get it! But, my brain is having a malfunction you see- I'm having too many ideas at once. Ugh. So, I'm getting these ideas out of my head and writing another fanfic! This one will make my third! Including Maximum Torture, then Angel of Death. Haven't read it? Please do! I don't know if its good or not... haha Leslie's a pervert too! Bye, for now.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiya! Okay, working on 3 fanfics now! Check them out? Also, I would like to thank. . .**

**TheMaxIronGeekSpy08**

**AND**

**Onyx Shadows**

**For reviewing again! Also, the mysterious. . .**

**Alon**

**Thanks a bunch! I love the support! Now I bet you wonder what my phycotic mind made up now. . .**

**Maximum Problem**

After we all ate, we decided to get some rest. I didn't even try to figure out where everyone was sleeping. All I did was curl up next to Fang, his arm around my waist. I love hearing his heartbeat. And now, it was going to last longer than anyone ever expected. Forever. I inwardly shook my head and closed my eyes.

I woke up from hearing a fimiliar buzz from a helicopter. I lifted myself up and walked out to the ledge. There it was. And it was coming towards us. I was about to wake everyone up, but when I turned I saw Leslie already standing behind me- looking at the helicopter as well.

"I should have known," she mumbled. I decided to ignore her comment and wake everyone up before who-knows-what came.

"Guys! We've got company. And not the good kind," I called back to the cave. Instantly everyone got up.

"What are we going to do?" Gazzy asked.

"How did they find us?" Iggy asked.

"I don't know how they found us, but you all have to go" Leslie said. "I've gotten you into too much"

"Leslie, we'll leave. But we're not leaving without you" I said.

"No, Max. You have to I-" Leslie started.

"Guys!" Gazzy shouted.

We looked at what his eyes were focused on. I have no idea what they were, but they were shooting down at us- fast. So fast, I didn't eve get the chance to say the "Up" in my signature "Up and Out". They landed everywhere, some in the cave, some below us, some above the cave. I looked at everyone with a nod. We weren't giving up without a fight. I looked closer at what we were dealing with.

They were weird robots. And they had guns. That's all it took for me. We may be bird-kids, but heck, we're not bullet proof. I was planning our escape when a shot was heard. It was like the scene from yesterday happening all over again. Fang came running in front of me, and the bullet surprisingly never even penetrated his skin. It was as if Fang had some sort of thin shield covering his body. He looked at his stomach, surprised not to see a wound too.

Leslie ran up to one- not a single one of it's bullets touching her. It was as if they just vanished once they met this sheild. She kicked a certain part of it's wrist, and it hit the ground immediately.

"Everyone behind us!" Leslie ordered. The rest of the flock- except Fang and Leslie ran to the back of the dark cave. "Their weak spot is their wrist, Fang!" she called.

"Got it" Fang said. Now, here they were two against, what? About a hundred since more helicopters came.

But, one of the more smart robots came directly from behind us. Probably another entrance that lead to the back of the cave. It came towards us with lightning speed. But, before it got any chance to shoot us, somehow Fang had appeared in front of us. There seemed to be a sheild around us as well. Like Fang was a wall. He brought his foot up to kick the robot, but it dodged and punched Fang in the ribcage. Fang wasn't effected at all. His face looked as if he was expecting a sharp pain, but nothing came. He must have shrugged it off because he continued his kicks and punches. In this time, more and more had started to surround us. Until Leslie came. As more and more came, twice as many hit the hard cave floor. We all heard a small beep, and saw a small green laser beem. Pointing a Fangs head. Leslie ran across the cave and jumped over useless piles of scrap metal, and at the last second, pushed Fang out of the way.

The green laser was no longer on his head, but on Leslies neck. There was an almost silent pop as something shot from the machine one of the robots was holding. She grunted quietly, and ran towards the one that shot her. It was like everything happened it mere seconds- which it might have considering Leslies speed. But, they were all gone.

"Report" I said.

"Eh. I have a scrape." Gazzy said.

"I have like a huge knot in my hair! Ugh! Its gonna like take forever to get it out! What were those things? Were they from the School? How did they know we were here? Is Leslie ok?" Nudge ranted. I looked over to see Leslie leaning on the cave wall, a hand on her neck.

"Leslie?" I asked. She looked over at me.

"I'm fine. I'm fine" she said.

"Okay. We have to go before more show up" I said.

"But what-"

"I'll try to explain later, okay?" I asked and got up.

"I can't go with you," Leslie stated.

"What do you mean?" Iggy asked.

"This," she pointed to some weird metal thing on her neck. "It's a tracking device. I can't go with you without putting you in twice as much danger"

"Les, you have to come with us." Iggy said. I looked over at him strangely. His tone was very... uncharacteristic. Yep, I upgraded my vocabulary.

"But if I do, there will be plenty of where those came from." Leslie started. "And I doubt you would be very delighted to experience more of those... and Iggy, I know what your thinking. I know, I know, thats what she said. I would laugh but this is serious"

"Leslie. You have to come because, to tell you the truth, I have no idea whats going on. You know more than we do. Please just come?" I asked. Leslie looked at me unsurely.

"Only for a while. I'll have to leave after I make sure your safe" she said.

"Good. Now lets go" I said then we all flew away.

It wasn't until then did I realise just how graceful Leslie is. All of our wings are pretty dang amazing, but Leslies... They looked... almost mythical. Well, technically you could call all of ours mythical, but hers seemed different. I shook my head and continued to fly.

Finally, we found a safe place to land. It wasn't until we were in yet another cave did Leslie start to falter. She began to pace and run her hand through her hair. The weird metalic thing still in place on her neck.

"Leslie, its going to be okay..." Gazzy said- a little awkwardly.

"No its not. I'm putting all of you in danger" Leslie stated.

"Leslie, its fine. We've all had our share of-"

"No! You don't get it," she cut me off. "I shouldn't have come with you."

"But, your finally free! Just like you've always dreamed of!" I exclaimed.

"Max. That means nothing. My dreams mean _**nothing. **_They shouldn't. I'm not even supposed to exist!" she fell against the cave wall and slid down. There was a long pause as Leslie sat there- knees brought up to her chest, the palms of her hands covering her eyes. "The things I've seen. The things I've _**done**_. And now everything I've caused. I shouldn't have the priviledge to be even considered free" she said disgusted with herself.

"But Leslie," Nudge started. "That wouldn't be fair if-"

"Thats my point Nudge!" Leslie uncovered her eyes so we could all see her tears. They weren't transparent like everyone elses- they had a silver glow to them. "Life isn't fair. It most definitely shouldn't be for _**me**_. Yeah, I wish I could just run away from everything- not having to look back. But I can't! Do you know what I've done?" she said angrily.

"No, but Leslie, I'm sure you could be forgiven" I said. She shook her head furiously, clenching and unclenching her hands.

"I still can't escape it," she muttered.

"Escape what?" Iggy asked.

"Everything. The things _**they **_would make me do." her voice cracked.

"What did they make you do?" Fang asked.

"I-I didn't have a choice! I would have to... They wanted a more successful way to train me. They would set _**them **_out and I- it was a fight to the death." she paused to control her breathing. We all knew who she meant by '_**them' –**_ she meant other mutants. "I can still hear their screams, their begging, their last moments. Everyday I would walk out unharmed- leaving a body inside our training area. A body to a mutant _**I **_killed. I would be rewarded- I was praised and adored by everyone. I was their perfect fighting machine who they belived was a heartless, soul-less, weapon. Every night I try to go to sleep, unable to by what I did that day. I would try to block it out, but couldn't. Every morning I would walk out of my room and eat with my comrads- all would congradulate me. I would pretend to be proud and pretend that I enjoyed it- just as they do"

"Leslie, we understand. You were forced to-"

"But I could have fought. I could have refused. I should have rebeled. Protested. Saved them. I could have done anything other than _**that**_. Hell, I could have tried to kill _**myself**_! But, of coarse, I can't die! I have to always see this, always hear this, always relive this. I guess its what I deserve. If I could bring those kids back- I would. I was stupid and selfish! I didn't want to be punished! Its only now do I see that I would rather be punished than be a murderer" Leslie ranted.

"Les, your not a murderer. You just didn't want to-"

"What, Iggy? Didn't want to die? I don't think that fits in the picture! Even if I could die, I would have rather have died. I am a murderer. I can't think of myself as anything other than a murderer. People say I'm pretty, or smart, or amazing. I can only really see myself as one thing. I could have helped them. Maybe could have rebeled. I did once" Leslie looked at her hands. "I was about ten. I couldn't stand seeing the sight of it anymore. It only took an hour of their torturing to send me to tears begging them to stop. I felt so disgusted with myself. After this, they decided it was best to make me watch someone else kill her. I had to watch another girl strangle a 'little useless mutant' as they called her- to death. I knew this little girl. She was maybe seven. Her name was Lin. I had secretly taken care of her, reading her bedtime stories and fixing her hair. I felt as if she were mine. I tried my best not to brake down then and there, waiting until everyone was gone to go and see my baby. I remember it all in a blur. Walking through the steel doors, walking up to Lin, kneeling beside her. I sat there for hours, her hand in mine. Her hand stayed there, getting colder and colder. I remember seeing a tear left behind on her face. There isn't a day I don't almost find myself walking towards her cage- always to find it empty"

"What happened to her...?" Gazzy began.

"Body? I wanted her to have a proper burial. I took her and buried her somewhere in the woods in Colorado." Leslie smiled sadly. "She was always so sweet. Her long blonde hair that I would brush, her beautiful blue eyes, her smile that could make your heart melt. When I first saw you Gazzy, it kind of struck me in the heart. Its like your her younger brother or something"

"I already have a sister," Gazzy stated sadly.

"Angel. She disappeared a few months ago. They were the only actual blood related siblings" I said, myself almost in tears.

"Wait, actual blood relation?" Leslie asked looking at Gazzy.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Its just- I took Lin's files before I buried her... it said she had two younger siblings" Leslie said.

"But wouldn't she have been in the same School as me?" Gazzy asked.

"They seperated her for some reason. A different experiment" Leslie said.

"Do you remember anything from the files?" I asked. Leslie looked at me.

"I remember everything." she said. "It said that her siblings were at a School- as you call them- in California"

"Thats where we were," Fang whispered to himself.

"Are you saying I had another sister?" Gazzy asked.

"Thats exactly what I'm saying." Leslie said. "I'm also saying that I know where Angel is"

**DUN DUN DUN! haha. Anywho, sorry for not updating as soon... Hey! Cliffhanger! I hope its good. Please review. I hope everyone had an awesomesauce New Years! I guess I did. Except apparently, you have to socialize with your family on holidays. I reallllly didn't want to. My mom called me a: "Non-socializing freak" :D yay! *Sarcasm...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Firstly, I'd like to thank the wonderful...**

**Onyx Shadows,**

**TheMaxIronGeekSpy08,**

**_AND... _the mysterious...**

**Sarah**

**For reviewing! I appreciate it! Awesome Hugs&Kisses for you! Now... to the story... mwaahahaha! **

**Maximum Rescue**

Leslie... she- she knew where Angel was? Angel- as in my baby? That little ball of sunshine that I taught how to fly? The little girl who would always need help with her buttons? Those two blue eyes? That head of blonde curls? Snow-white wings? The mind reader that- I have to admit- creeped me out occasionally?

"What?" I asked, um... flabbergasted. Once again, vocabulary upgrade.

"They moved her from the School just a couple of weeks before you came. They took her for some plan" Leslie spoke.

"We have to go. Now." I said firmly.

"Are you sure thats a good idea? We just got attacked...?" Iggy asked.

"Attacked or not. We're going. Angels alive!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Gazzy exclaimed, tyring to hold back tears. I looked at Fang, my second in command. My right hand man. Also my boyfriend.

"I'm in." he told me with a nod.

"Leslie. Do you know exactly where?" I asked.

"Yes, just follow me. Are you absolutely sure about this?" she asked.

"Positive," Fang replied. It brought a flashback from the night I found him. I turned and smiled at him.

"Okay. We're heading North then," Leslie informed us and flew out. We all followed suit, the cold air hitting our faces.

I wished I could use my super speed. I wish I be there right now. For my Angel. For my baby. I swear, if they did _**anything**_ to her... I would probably kill them all. No, I _**would **_kill them all. I tried to force the images out of my head. Them hurting Angel. Her screams. Her tears. Her blood. I shook my head and continued to fly.

"She'll be okay" Fang said suddenly from beside me.

"I hope so," I said, meeting his eyes for a second.

"She will." he said, certain.

"Thanks Fang," I said. He gave a nod and moved back to where he was flying before.

It seemed like forever. But, everyone was getting tired- fast. I hoped thay everyone could just hang in a little longer. For Angel. Fang saw my face and decided to speak.

"Max, I think we should stop." I nodded and we landed in a nearby tree. "I could watch them while you and Leslie keep going?" he suggested. "You two are the fastest"

"Thanks Fang. Come on Leslie" I said.

"I don't know, Max. Maybe we should get some sleep. We're no use sleep deprived." Leslie said.

"But-"

"She does have a point, Max" who said that? Iggy. Since when was he reasonable?

"You do look tired, maybe you should sleep a little. Just an hour or two, okay?" Fang asked.

"I guess. But in after that- I'm leaving. I can't just sleep knowing they have Angel." I said.

I got on my tree branch, trying to sleep. Fang- being on the branch beside me, took my hand in his. I smiled over at him and this time fell asleep.

_**Expect the unexpected, Max.**_

Ah, the voice. Of coarse while trying to catch some Z's.

_**Could I please get sleep without you going all fortune cookie on me?**_

_**Okay, Max. Just beware.**_

Voice made it sound like I was going to some cheesy haunted house. Which- I guess it is somewhat, except this one isn't cheesy. Its real. I tried to shake the thought and finally fell asleep- without the Voice.

…..

The next morning- yes, I fell asleep for more than "An hour or two". This just always seems to happen. Like the first time we went to get Angel... except a few things have changed. Okay, more than a few. We were all ready to go. I was ready to kick some serious scientist butt. Actually- so hard they would probably be sent back to before they were even thought of being made. Yep, they would regret it.

We all flew for what seemed like minutes- when it was probably a few hours. I wasn't even thinking about anything other than saving Angel. Finally, we landed in- guess what? Snow. Great, I hate cold weather. I sighed as I looked towards Leslie for the answer. She nodded and we all walked towards some pile of snow. She began to kick the snow away- revealing a door. Everyone rushed to go and help her dig. Once it was gone, she took out some secret key that was around her neck and placed it in front of a scanner.

**LESLIE **was written in capital letters as it unlocked.

We all filed in, Leslie last. I began to look around for escape routes. Okay, there was the hatch that we just came from, there were a few vents that I could see, and some hallways that may lead to more. I nodded to myself and we all began to follow Leslie. She walked us through empty halls. Then emerged a metal door. She nodded towards it, and without another word, I went to see through the small glass. I looked in to see a firmiliar body on the floor. She was asleep- her hair tangled, her face with bruises and dried blood, and her ankle chained to the floor. I heard a click and noticed Leslie unlocked the door with her scan key. I grabbed the handle and twisted it open. I rushed in- and Angels eyes flew open.

"Max!" she tried to yell, but her voice was strained.

"Angel! Sweetie, I'm right here," I said hugging her and crying.

"I knew you'd find me," she whispered into my hair. I smiled at her and pulled away.

"Leslie. Do you have the key to her chain?" I asked.

"There isn't one," Angel mumbled.

"What?" I asked. Then I heard various yells and footsteps running down halls.

"You have to go!" Angel cried.

"I can't leave you!" I exclaimed. Fang began to pull me away. "No! I'm not leaving her!"

"I got it Max! Just go, I'll make sure she gets out!" Leslie yelled. I blinked back my tears and let Fang lead me away.

**Leslie P.O.V**

I turned back to Angel. She looked just like Lin. I shook my head and looked around.

"Stay still," I instructed her as I began to kick the metal.

"Leave! Please!" she cried.

"I can't. I promised." I said. Different people began to rush in.

I sighed and kicked one who tried to grab me. Angel was still pleading that I leave, but I couldn't. I couldn't let what happened to Lin happen to Angel. I hardly knew her, but I just couldn't. Just as one grabbed my wrist, I grabbed his forearm and flipped him on his back- also hitting his head with a loud thud. As the group of attackers lessened, red lights appeared. I groaned and took the rest of them out. Why does this always happen! With all my anger, I landed one last kick on the chain and it broke immediately. I took Angel into my arms and began to run as fast as I could. So fast, I got to the exit just as everyone began to climb out.

"I have her!" I yelled.

"**Emergency evacuation... Destructing in 5...**

"Take her! Hurry guys! I can't make it!" I said letting go of Angel. Metal bars were going down, leaving me seperated. Luckily Angel got through quick enough- I couldn't in this amount of time. The last one about to leave was Iggy.

**4...**

"But I can't leave you, Les" he said.

"Looks like you'll have to," I replied. "Bye, Ig" I kissed him through the bars.

**3...**

"Go!" I sobbed, Iggy still speechless. Finally Fang pulled him out of the hatch by his arm.

**2...**

"Les!" Iggy finally screamed.

"I... love you" I finished.

**1.**

Everything exploded. I remember feeling the jolt, then the pain, then nothing. Numb. Black. Quiet. Alone...

**Heya peoples! Sorry for the longness of the periods of updating! Finally got this conjured up in the scramble mess that is my brain. I swear its like Scrabble when everyone has something and you have: ZXHNBG. Its like WTF! Anywho, finally got this! Review please! They always make my day!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to:**

**1**

**TheMaxIronGeekSpy08**

**AND**

**Onyx Shadows!**

**Reviews make me happy! :D - SEE! **

**Sorry its been so long peps! But ya know... life... love... stuff... I know what you may be thinking: LOVE? You? The spaz? What?**

**Well, yes. Who, you ask? I'd never tell you! Mwahahaha! But, next time I talk to him, I'll ask him to read my stories! :P **

**Feel free to guess the first letter of his name if you'd like to! Lol. jk. Unless, some peps want to... feel free. **

**Now... dun dun dun dunnnnn!**

**Maximum Sadness**

**Iggy POV**

"_**Les!" I cried out. **_

_**I can't leave her. I can't. I can't. I couldn't. Never. She was so... perfect. She was funny, she was beautiful- and I could tell. Her voice, her skin, her hair, her smell, everything. Everything was coming at me so hard... Then one thing brought me away from it.**_

_**Not the fact that Fang almost pulled my arm from its socket.**_

_**Not the sound of sirens that sounded a thousand times louder.**_

_**Not the coldness from outside.**_

_**Not even the screams from the flock.**_

_**But, the one, barely audible Leslie. **_

"_**I... Love you" **_

Fang tossed both of us away from the explosion with his super strength. Or, really, more enhanced super strength. We landed in the snow- the coldness of it sent me into a double shock. I lay on the ground- numb. I slowly got up, but it was as if I wasn't the one standing. I immediately doubled over into the snow. I heard the muffled voices of the flock... but I couldn't hear anything but those three, heart crushing words.

"_**I... Love you"**_

I opened my blind eyes, but the pain was too much. I closed shut them from everything. The stinging. The burning. I could see the snow... but I didn't want to anymore.

I thought about everything. I grew up in a nightmare. I slept in a cage for most of my life so far. One of the most important things in life was taken away from me- sight. I... I always tried to hide it all by bombs or by jokes. But, it all came crushing down on me. All at once. I met my perfect match- just in time to have her ripped away from me. I never saw her. I could never see her. I will never have the chance to see her. She was gone. And I was still stuck in one time.

The explosions sounds came quicker to me. Louder to me. Everything was enhanced. I could hear it all.

I wanted to die then and there.

Just fall flat on the ground.

I couldn't take it anymore.

"Leslie!" I cried. I felt hot tears rolling down my face- from my sightless eyes. And I didn't care who saw me. I didn't care who heard me. Who tried to hurt me. Who tried to kill me. I wanted to die.

"Iggy! Come on! We need to go before someone comes!" Max cried beside me.

"Let them take me! Leave me here to die!" I sobbed.

"Ig," I could already tell what she was going to do.

"Get your hand away from me! I don't need your sympathy! Get away!" I yelled.

"Iggy." Max said firmly. "We're leaving"

"Yeah. You five are" I lowered my voice. "We're staying here"

"We're?" Fang paused. "Iggy. Leslie's... gone. There was nothing we could do. I know-"

"No! No Fang! You don't know! Imagine Max being killed right infront of you! What would you do? Huh, Mr. Emotionless? Well, at least you two had a chance, right? Me and Leslie had no chances! I couldn't even see her! I didn't get to say "I Love You" back! I didn't get to reply! Her last words to me! And I couldn't even tell her how I feel!"

"Felt..." Fang corrected. My head snapped up.

"No! 'Feel' is 'Feel' Its never going to be 'Felt' Fang! Never! She's still alive! She can't die! She even said so!"

"Maybe the formula was just a fake...?" Nudge suggested.

"Leave me. Now." I said dangerously.

"What?" Nudge asked.

"Leave me!" I said through clenched teeth.

"Get them!" someone yelled.

"Heres my chance..." I said to myself.

"Iggy! Get up!" Fang tried to pull me. I punched him in the jaw.

"Don't. Just leave." I said. "Go before I make you"

"How are you going to make us five leave?" Fang asked. I could tell he was pissed.

"You asked for it." I said. I used my new power. I didn't want to tell anyone about it. Except Leslie. I told her.

I began to walk away from them. I could hear Fang right behind me. I focused on one thing. **Fire**. Suddenly, there was the singe of fire at my back. I kept walking.

**Fang POV**

Iggy could... control fire? Since when? How? And how was it happening? We were surrounded by snow- yet blocked off by fire. A straight line of fire that rose a good hundred feet in the air and seperated the five of us from Iggy. He kept walking towards the Whitecoats. Why?

**Iggy POV**

_**This is the right thing to do. They can help you.**_

I heard in my head. I nodded to myself and walked up to where I imagined the Whitecoats were.

"I think you've been wanting an Avian-American for quite a while now, haven't you?" I asked.

"Ahh. If it isn't Subject 7. We've been wondering when you'd finally come along" a man answered. "Come, son. Welcome back"

I smirked and followed their footsteps.

They could give me my sight back.

They could bring Leslie back.

I didn't have to be on the run anymore.

And, if none of this happened... They could always kill me instead.

I knew I couldn't last any longer anyways with this... sadness.

I chuckled inwardly as I got in the helicopter.

Maximum Sadness.

I smiled a small smile at my cruel little joke.

One thing still rang in my head...

"_**I... Love you"**_

I stopped myself from crying.

No more tears.

None.

Nothing.

**AHHH! NO IGGY! DON'T GO TO THE DARK SIDE! THEY DON'T HAVE COOKIES! THEY ATE THEM!**

"**Baby come back! You can blame it all on... FANG!"**

**Fang: What? Why me?**

**Me: Cuz your the one who pulled him away! *sniffle***

**Oh yeah! I captured Fang for my friend Laurin!**

**Fang, she loves you.**

**Fang: …?**

**Me: She's also Avian-American**

**Fang:... how?**

**Me: Okay, I lie! She's your half sister!**

**Fang: ...Incest...**

**Me:Yeah. Only you and Max can pull off the whole incest thing. (I tell all my friends this)**

**Iggy:**** Heh.**

**Fang: Wait, why does he get the underline?**

**Iggy:**** Cuz this is MY chapter!**

**Me: Speaks the truth! This chapter is basically his.**

**Iggy:**** Suck it FANG!**

**Fang: ….?**

**Me: Yeah! Suck it!**

**Fang: Whatever. We all know you suck-**

**Me: SHH! Its a secret!**

**Iggy:**** What that you suck him?**

**Me: No! His name! Its a secret!**

**Fang: Then what do WE call him?**

**Me: Call him... Shade.**

**Fang:... why?**

**Me: Thats his name in a fanfiction my friend is going to write! My name will be Shadow! Get it?**

**Iggy:**** Ha! Punny...**

**Me and Fang: *Suspiciously turn* Your insane.**

***Look at each other* How did you...?**

**Fang: How are we talking at the same time?**

**Me: I don't know! Get off my brainwave!**

**Fang: I'm pretty sure I'm not on anyones brainwave...!**

**Me: Liar! Don't make me get Shade in here!**

**Fang: But-**

**Me: SHADE!**

**Shade: Hey baby girl. Whats up?**

**Me: Tell Fang to get off my brainwave!**

**Shade: Actually, that was me on your brainwave. Funny coinscidence that you two were saying the same exact thing- you thinking Fang was on your brainwave- when I was!**

**Me: Wait... You were in my head?**

**Shade: Noooo...? *Runs away***

**Fang: Ha! He ran away!**

**Me: You would run from Max, wouldn't you?**

**Fang: Nooo...? **

**Me: *Glare***

**Fang: YES! OKAY! I WOULD! *Runs away***

**Iggy: Ha! They ran away!**

**Me: You'd away from Max, right?**

**Iggy: No. I'm not scared of anything.**

**Clawdia Rain: *Jumps on back* BOOOO!**

**Iggy: AH!**

**Clawdia: BOO!**

**Iggy: Ah!**

**Clawdia: BOO!**

**Iggy: Get it off!**

**Me: No! Ha! She looooooves you!**

**Iggy: Leslie... *Sniffle* **

**Me: Sorry. I was just kidding. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks guys! And sorry... :(**

**Updates will be frequent!**

**NOW...**

**Maximum Love**

**Leslie POV**

I groan as I feel the pain all around me. I open my eyes to see rubble...

Then it all comes back.

And my first thought is...

"Iggy!" I yell. I stumble through all of the metal or ceiling. I don't stop for anything. Not my possibly broken leg. Not my burned skin. Not my stinging eyes. I reach my hand out to claw at some surface for support- and I find snow. I pull myself up, seeing nothing but snow.

"Iggy..." I whimper. Had he not made it? Had they all died?

So, with all my strength, I do all that I can think of right now.

I fly away.

I stare at the sky from my tree branch. The sun falls, and the moon rises.

Just like me and Iggy right now.

He would be the moon, calm and bright- peaceful and perfect.

I would be the sun- bright, and forever lasting, but destructive... the beams of light just a giant mask.

I feel a tear roll down my face, and a pinch in my leg. The mis-shaped bone poking out was repositioning itself, reconnecting as if nothing happened. _**Why do I have to be so... forever? **_A sob escapes my mouth and I let myself fall to the ground, various bones breaking as I hit the solid earth.

"Where are you, Iggy?" I whisper.

He had been my rock. He was there when I had no one else to talk to. He would talk to me- listen too. I could tell he was different around me. He let himself be- him. He would theorize, he would go deep into thought, he would try and understand everything I had told him. He shared his life story. The pain of seeing nothing worth seeing- only white... he had told me-

"I want to see color- someday. I want to see _**joy**_" I whisper to myself.

I had knew he was the one. I had met no one else like him.

I grew up around cruelty. And he could out-shine any gloomy day, to me. He could always make me a better person. He was so good, himself. But... now I don't know where he is.

I pick myself off the ground, snapping the bones that had broken back in place- taking in my burn marks. The sun had finally burned. Now, with my patchy skin and broken bones- I was just a used rag doll. Thrown around too many times, tossed into flames.

The moon could set fire...

Iggy had developed a new skill. Fire. I hoped it wasn't his fire that had burned me.

_**No. **_I tell myself. I had basically thrown myself in- for him. All that mattered was that Iggy was out safe. I would always be fine- secretly stitched up by my own skin, snapped in place with my own hands... burned by my love.

Yes, love. I know it is. I can feel it in every movement, every breath we both take.

I walk to a small pond, seeing myself in the dark water. There is minimal damage of burns on my face- save for my left eye. I close my right eye, and the left can still see. I inwardly grunt at my healing. Iggy has been blind almost all his life- and I had just played fate by healing? Why can't he see, if I can? My neck has little marks from stray debris flying.

Just then, a wave of pain hits me. I tumble back, clutching my head. Then everything is black...

When I wake, the first thing I see is a strawberry blonde head of hair, pale skin, and smile-less lips- laying on a metal table...bandages over his eyes.


End file.
